The ducks told me
by unicorns.united
Summary: Why does Santana stand next to Mike in musical performances, why is he Brittany's dance partner. How they grew up, and how they are now. And also how he helped Santana and Brittany get together
1. Chapter 1

Glee doesn't belong to me!

"Mike!" Eleven year old Santana yelled. "What?" He said. "We need to go stalk a cat. Lord Tubbington's been-"  
"I don't want to know." Eleven year old Mike cut her off. "I'll grab the binoculars."  
"And the magnifying glass." Santana said. "Don't forget about the magnifying glass." Mike shuddered with the memory of the time they forgot the magnifying glass. Brittany cried, Santana screamed, and Mike found a pair of earplugs.

Snap. The bendy tree branch that was supporting the weight of Santana cracked, and sent said cat stalker into the freshly mowed grass of Brittany's backyard. And that was the first of many days in the emergency room, mostly it was Mike or Santana that had broken, fractured, or sprained a limb. As they grew up, their friendship grew fainter, until all that was left to send a streak of color to connect them again was the New Directions. The glorious club of Feelings and insults, hypocrisy and quitocrisy. That was where it began again.

Freshman year  
"I'm gonna be a cheerio, Santana's gonna be a cheerio, we're gonna be cheerios." Brittany singsonged twirling around in the halls, till she and Santana reached the gym. "Isn't Mike gonna a be a cheerio too?" Brittany questioned. "No. He's going to be a football player. That's how it works, in high school." Santana said, bitterly, and with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "You sound sad." Brittany remarked. "I'm not." Santana in a tone of finality. In the cheerio audition, they cartwheeled, back handspringed, front handspringed, and cheered their hearts out. The somewhat happy news that they both were now allowed to insult anyone they wanted to, sleep with anyone they wanted to, and fake tan whenever they wanted to was delivered by the sharp noise emitted out of Sue Sylvester's prized silver whistle and the equally as loud voice coming out of her mouth, screaming at the red and white clad girls in pyramid formation.

From across the field to the boys playing football, each hoping to be on the varsity team, was Mike. He looked at Puck, his guy best friend who was sporting a mowhawk that hadn't been there two days ago. Santana and Brittany, his best friends, were becoming Cheerios, Puck was becoming the new badass at school, and he was becoming a football player. Brittany always told him he was supposed to be a dancer, but dancing he couldn't do anymore. Dancing wouldn't protect him from the jeering and slushying that would come from having the straight A's and honors classes he needed to appease his parents. The varsity football jackets he and Puck donned after practice were like giant signs that told everyone that they were one step behind being gods. They were untouchable with them, like invincible battle armor. And they walked down the halls, proud to be them, as everyone looked at them with amazement in their faces. Then they were handed two slushy cups, and told to throw them at one Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel. Mercedes got one to the face as Puck snickered, but Mike made sure that he 'accidentally' dropped it on the floor, leaving him unable to throw one at the kid who's mom died, and everyone acted like they forgot, because he wore designer clothes. Mike wouldn't sink that low. And he knew Puck only did it because he needed it more then Mike.

"Why did Puck do that?" Brittany asked Mike as they fed the ducks at Rainbow Rock Pond, where Santana, Brittany, and Mike first met. "Because he had to." He replied, tossing the bread into the pond near one very dapper looking duck, named Mr. Schnoodlepuffkins by a very creative six year old Santana. "Why did he have to?" She said. "Because after his dad left, he needed to prove to everyone that he's okay. It'd look like he was a sissy if he didn't." They had a policy of not saying rude things or swearing. Santana and Mike broke it all the time, whenever they weren't in Brittany's presence. "Why couldn't Santana come today?" Brittany asked rather forlornly looked at the extra loaf of bread they had brought for her. "She had to talk to" wrinkling up his nose he finished, "Quinn." She tilted her head up, "why?" He sighed and said, "I guess it's got to with something about being popular. "Why does that matter?" Brittany asked. "It doesn't, not really. But life goes smoother if you are." Then they lay down, side by side, on the the picnic blanket, and ate crackers and cheese and looked at the shapes in the clouds. Unicorns made a frequent appearance.

At Puck's house, Santana said, "we have to pretend to date. And have sex, lots of sex."  
"I don't like you that way, San. Your like my sister." She threw up her hands in frustration. "I know, but it'll make me, and you, more popular."  
"Fine. But we need to come with a juicy gossip with the girls story, and a locker room talk with the guys story."  
"Okay, and take notes."

Mike knew they never did it. Brittany knew they never did it. But they didn't know why they said they did. That day their friendship faded away so fast, it was like someone had thrown water over a beautiful water color canvas, and it had washed it away.

Will post later, sorry it's short! Kind of a prologue scene. This is a Brittana shipping fic! More on that later.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi! My name's Julia, Julia Chang."  
"Maribel Lopez."  
"Susan Pierce."  
The mothers met at acrobatics class for pregnant mothers, and soon their children were also best friends.

"Finn's joining GLEE CLUB?" Santana almost yelled. Mike nodded, "That's what Puck told me." She rolled her eyes, and muttered, "social suicide. And not just slitting your wrists and letting the popularity spill out gradually. He went for the bullet in the brain. INSTANT death." Mike climbed further up the strong branches of the tree he and Santana always climbed in the rare moments they would pretend that everything was just like it was three years before, that they were still best friends without the complications of high school. "You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"  
"No, I'm not. Bet I can beat you to the clearing." There was a space large enough for Santana, Mike, and Brittany to comfortably sit, a little higher up, so you can't see it from the ground, and they had dubbed it the clearing, a space for them to talk, joke, and have picnics. "No way." Mike scoffed. And their previous conversation was forgotten.

"Yo, Mike." Said Puck.  
"Hey. What's up?" Mike replied, about to go to Chemistry.  
"Can I tell you a secret?"  
"Woah, woah. Feelings? That's totally against the bro code." Mike laughed as he saw the look on Puck's face. "No. Look, dude, I really messed up."  
"Oh, no. Did you stash your weed in your sister's Barbie play house again? And did she eat it?"  
"One time, Mike. That was one time! No, this time I messed up even more then that. You've got to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Finn."  
"Okay, fine. What did you do?" The next words come out of Puck's mouth in a rush. "I got Quinn drunk on wine coolers, but I didn't think she would get drunk because they have, like, two percent alcohol in them, and then we had sex, and we didn't use protection." The bell rings, keeping Mike from saying anything.

"Q isn't going to be happy." Santana whispers to Brittany, worried that her other best friend would take her anger out on the Cheerios. "I know, Finn's making rabbit eyes at Rachel." She replies. "Rabbit eyes?" Questions Santana. "Sex eyes." The blonde rolls her eyes, like its so obvious. Santana smiles, she has the most wonderful girl as her best friend. The glee club finishes their performance of Push It.

"We're joining glee club. What's next, becoming besties with Jewfro?" Santana glares at Quinn. "I can't lose him to that dwarf." She sounds broken. "Fine." The brunette sighs. "but you owe me."

Santana walks to the auditorium to try out a song for the glee club auditions.  
"You can kiss me if you want to." Says Rachel.  
" I want to." Replies Finn.

"Holy fuck, shitfaced craphole, Frankenteen and the hobbit are kissing." Santana thinks. "Q is going to be pissed as hell."

again, it's really short, but it covers about the first two episodes. I promise the next one will be longer! Mr Schnoodlepuffkins thanks you for reading, don't forget to review!


End file.
